Proposition
by Tinamour
Summary: Os inspiré du nouveau trailer du Hobbit...Deux elfes ont une petite discussion à propos d'un autre Attention, sous-entendu et même plus...


**Je suis parfaitement consciente du fait que j'ai trois millions de fics en cours (j'exagère à peine) et que je ne devrais donc pas écrire cet OS (y en a un autre en préparation, d'ailleurs), mais la nouvelle bande-annonce s'est révélée particulièrement porteuse d'inspiration **

**Comme je ne suis pas sûre de la chronologie dans le film et que je ne me souviens plus bien de celle du livre (dans lequel ce qui va suivre n'existe pas d'ailleurs), j'y vais au feeling. Je vous prie donc de me pardonner les petites incohérences qui pourraient se trouver dans mon texte.**

**Vous vous y attendez, y a pas grand-chose dans cet OS qui m'appartient, mis à part mon imagination tordue…**

**Voilà, vous savez à peu près tout…(Ah oui, pour ceux qui connaissent ma fic LOTR, je ne prends pas compte de l'existence d'Aylea ici)Bonne lecture.**

Ils rentraient de leur mission, menant à leur suite Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et sa compagnie. À la tête de la patrouille, aux côtés de Legolas Vertefeuille, Tauriel marchait d'un pas altier sur le pont conduisant aux portes de la cité. Elle sentait le poids des regards des gardes postés sur les remparts et de part et d'autres de l'entrée, leur étonnement à la vue des Nains, leur jalousie de ne pas avoir été choisi par le Roi pour accompagner leur Prince dans cette mission. Tauriel était fière, fière d'avoir été choisie, fière de marcher à quelques pas à peine du Prince, et non pas derrière lui comme l'aurait voulu la bienséance, fière de provoquer la jalousie de ces mâles arrogants qui l'avaient si longtemps méprisée. Cette entrée presque triomphale dans le palais de Thranduil, c'était sa manière à elle de leur signifier qu'ils avaient eus tort de la sous-estimer, que même le Roi reconnaissait ses talents.

Ils dépassèrent les hautes portes de bois où étaient sculptés de grands arbres aux branches formant des arabesques compliquées et pénétrèrent dans la cour, étrangement peu peuplée. Un coup d'œil aux balcons qui longeaient tout le palais et donnaient sur la cour apprit à l'elfe que toute la plupart des habitants avaient préféré se masser au-dessus du niveau du sol. Ce n'était que chevelures blondes et éclatantes, chatoyantes armures et étoffes colorées, regards hautains et froids…Un bien bel accueil….

Legolas guida sa troupe dans les entrailles du château, leur faisant descendre les escaliers suspendus, les passerelles, qui menaient au cœur de la place. Tauriel n'avait pas besoin de regarder derrière elle pour s'assurer que les Nains, pas rassurés pour un sou, regardaient le vide et tremblaient de peur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône, Thranduil les y attendait, majestueux, comme à son habitude, revêtu de sa tunique la plus brillante et coiffé de sa couronne à pointes. Il posa son regard bleu et glacé sur les nouveaux venus, les considérant avec morgue et mépris. Les elfes poussèrent leurs captifs devant le monarque, formant un cercle dans leur dos pour parer toute tentative de fuite.

-Bienvenue, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, en ma modeste demeure, commença Thranduil d'un ton calme. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Vous devriez le demander à vos chiens de garde, rétorqua le Nain, jetant un regard de défi aux elfes qui l'entouraient, cherchant à provoquer une réaction chez l'un d'eux.

Mais ils gardèrent leur impassibilité. Les soldats étaient entraînés à garder leur calme et leur sérieux en toutes circonstances, et il était dans leur nature de faire preuve de sang-froid.

-Vraiment ?

Le Roi leva un sourcil étonné avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était :

-Je pense avoir ma propre idée sur la question…Voyez-vous, j'ai rumeurs, des bruits, à propos d'une compagnie menée par un Prince nain dans le fol espoir de reprendre…Comment cela se nomme-t-il déjà ? Ah oui, Erebor. L'on dit aussi que la bête qui vous l'a prise c'est réveillée. Pour faire court, vous n'avez pas la moindre chance.

-C'est de votre faute ! cria l'un des Nains, aux cheveux bruns, une ombre de barbe sur le menton, l'air encore jeune. Si vous nous aviez aidés ce jour-là, nous n'en serions…

Sur un signe de tête de Thranduil, l'un des soldats assena un coup de poing dans le ventre du Nain avant de le forcer à reprendre sa place dans le rang.

-J'ai encore une question, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne…Où votre voyage s'arrête-t-il, où prend fin cette quête pour reconquérir le pays que vous avez perdu ? Attendez, je crois que je connais une fois de plus la réponse : ici.

Les yeux bleus de Thranduil se firent plus froids que la glace et plus tranchants que l'acier :

-Emmenez-les dans les cachots, ordonna-t-il. Ils seront interrogés à tour de rôle.

Les elfes obtempérèrent, à l'exception de Legolas, qui monta les quelques degrés le séparant de son père et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille, que Tauriel ne put entendre à cause des grognements et autres protestations des captifs. Elle suivait le groupe, couvrant leurs arrières, quand une main se posa sur son bras, la faisant sursauter.

-Tauriel…Je…Je voulais te remercier. Ton aide a été précieuse lors de cette mission.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de vous servir, Haryon, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, gênée du compliment.

Legolas lui sourit, de ce sourire qui éclairait son visage et faisait briller ses yeux. Tauriel sentit ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur battre plus vite.

-Ah oui, mon père souhaiterait s'entretenir avec toi, ajouta l'elfe blond avant de la laisser là, mal à l'aise.

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu derrière un pilastre et respira profondément, se recomposant un visage serein pour affronter Thranduil.

-Vous m'avez demandée, Aranen ?

-En effet, Tauriel. Viens, suis-moi, dit le Roi en se levant de son trône.

Elle passa à sa suite derrière la cathèdre, pénétrant dans ses appartements, seulement séparés de la salle du trône par un simple voile dissimulé par les circonvolutions de ce dernier.

La pièce était agréable, éclairée par quelques chandelles qui diffusaient une agréable lumière ambrée, chaude. Il y avait dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, dans l'agencement sobre des meubles recouverts d'étoffes soyeuses et de coussins richement décorés, quelque chose qui donnait envie de prendre place sur un divan et de se laisser aller. Mais Tauriel ne céderait pas à cette envie, elle ne pouvait pas.

-Souhaites-tu un rafraîchissement ? s'enquit le Roi en se dirigeant vers une table où étaient disposés de nombreux flacons où flottaient des liquides de couleurs vives. Tu dois être assoiffée…

-Volontiers, Aranen, répondit-elle avec déférence.

-Raconte-moi cette patrouille…

Tauriel obéit, relatant leur découverte des Nains englués dans les toiles des araignées géantes, comment leur escouade avait mis les monstres en fuite, leur retour au palais après s'être assurés qu'ils avaient capturé les Nains qu'ils recherchaient. Elle vit Thranduil avoir un moment d'hésitation en entendant le mot « araignées », mais ce ne fut que passager.

-Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais…

-Vraiment ?

Tauriel ne savait pas sur quel pied danser : Thranduil l'avait-il fait venir pour lui parler de sa patrouille ou d'un tout autre sujet ?

-Oui, poursuivait le Roi. Legolas s'est pris d'affection pour toi, tu sais…

Tauriel se raidit, s'attendant au pire.

-Un conseil, ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs.

Alors c'était ça…Thranduil pensait qu'elle aimait son fils. Et il craignait qu'elle lui brise le cœur. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Legolas étaient-ils plus qu'amicaux…Après tout, il était beau, bon combattant, se retrouverait un jour à la tête d'un royaume…Que demander de plus ?

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Aranen.

Un sourire éclaira les lèvres du roi, le même qu'il arrivait à celui à son fils d'arborer, mais avec quelque chose de plus mature, de moins naïf, quelque chose qui plaisait plus à Tauriel. Il lui tendit une coupe qu'elle prit d'une main tremblante, ce qui n'échappa pas au monarque.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il sembla soudain soucieux. Elle s'empressa de le détromper d'un signe de tête.

-En es-tu sûre ?

Sa voix devenait plus basse, plus veloutée, elle sonnait aux oreilles de Tauriel avec la douceur d'une chanson. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque Thranduil remit une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille, son doigt en profitant pour s'égarer le long de sa joue. Elle posa sa propre main sur celle du roi, la pressant contre sa peau pour qu'elle ne la quitte pas. Elle sentit leurs deux visages se rapprocher, les lèvres de Thranduil se poser avec délicatesse sur les siennes, s'emparer avec délicatesse de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, répondit à son baiser, les yeux toujours clos, passa ses bras autour du cou du souverain. La coupe s'écrasa au sol, projetant autour d'eux un nuage de verre brisé et de liquide aux senteurs capiteuses.

-Aranen…souffla-t-elle alors que ses lèvres quittaient les siennes pour aller explorer le reste de son corps, que ses mains caressaient sa taille, s'attardaient sur ses hanches, descendaient vers ses cuisses…

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, elle sentait le désir monter du fond d'elle-même, ne demandant qu'à jaillir.

Elle aurait crié si Thranduil n'avait pas récupéré ses lèvres. Elle voulait plus, espérait obtenir plus, mais le Roi se détacha d'elle et, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, la considéra de bas en haut.

-Ecoute-moi, Tauriel : garde tes distances avec mon fils et tu en seras récompensée.

Il passa dans la pièce suivante, la laissant là, encore fébrile et tremblante de désir, bien décidée à ne plus approcher Legolas.

**Voilà ! ça vous a plu ? Une tite review pour me donner votre avis ? **


End file.
